Black Rose Kisses
by shimo hyozan
Summary: SONGFIC. Draco's POV. sort of an offshoot of Irresistable Poison. what does Draco think of Harry?


**Author's notes: **I tell you. This fic was created because of the song "Kiss from a rose" by SEAL. I felt it proper to fit HP category, after remembering the wonderful fic "Irresistible Poison" by none other than Rhysenn. I suggest you read that fic, if you haven't. The story will have a better significance if you have that fanfiction backing you up. :D by the way. this was set with Draco's POV, and probably after Irresistable Poison (if it ever happened XP)

**dIsCLaiMer: **borrowed lyrics form the song "kiss from a rose" by SEAL. Harry Potter is not mine. It belongs to Ms. J.K Rowling. The reference of "Irresistable Poison" is made, but it is not mine. It rightfully belongs to Rhysenn. Only the plot belongs to me.

**Extra babble: **comments would be loved. Thanks!

**Black Rose Kisses**  
by Shimo Hyozan

---

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen._

---

I used to be so stoic. So hard to talk to, or to approach. I was merely surrounded by my own exclusivity on which I was born into. The people usually close to my being were most of the time magnetized by the power that I held and also, because of my family's roots. Few stayed there because of the looks I possessed, as I usually shunned away people I bluntly didn't like.

Until I met you. And we got to know each other.

---

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

---

Never did I think that your actions could affect me. Never did I think that you could hold so much power over me. And here I thought that I was the one who held much power. Heck, you have_ complete_ power over me. Make me happy or make me suffer. It's your call.

I hate it. Because of this, I've been wanting to _needing_ to see you everyday. I get and entirely happy disposition inside of me whenever we're together, in the most uncommon and strangest ways towards the views of others of our relationship.

---

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grave.  
_

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

---

You have claimed me already, and I've done the same. As I expected, not everyone would approve of us. But we didn't care, despite all the gossips and fuss. We just agreed that we'd still lead our own individual lives, just changed because of that one event that sparked everything alive.

---

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey_

---

A rare find indeed, like a healthy black rose. So beautiful, yet almost so impossible to find. I knew that the moment we met during our first encounter. Those earlier times, you made my life colorful, in a miserable sort of way. Time progressed, and I fell for you and you accepted me. You colored my dull life, being surrounded with people who pretended to be my friends. You gave it a whole new face illuminated by your inner light. A dark, strange, rare light which overwhelmed my own darkness.

---

_Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

---

Your full acceptance of my whole being, your soft, comforting kisses, and those warm embraces changed me so much.

I don't know how you did it, but I thank god so much for this rare find.

My beautiful black rose.

Harry

---

**END: _Black Rose Kisses_**

**(last note: **for those who haven't read, or want to read Irresistable Poison, here's the link: for reading!

http://www(dot)fictionalley(dot)org/authors/rhysenn/IP(dot)html

**_  
_**


End file.
